


A Rescued Princess

by zozobird



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Festivals, Fluff and Humor, No Smut, No war, OT3, Reader-Insert, and wooing, but they're on good terms, different countries, just romance, monsters and humans coexist peacefully, reader is a princess, towers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zozobird/pseuds/zozobird
Summary: You are the Princess of Notron, and when you came of age, you were sent to your family's tower to wait for a suitable knight to rescue you. It's not that bad, you have plenty to do and you also have your handmaiden to keep you company.It got repetitive though, greedy knights coming by to claim you as a trophy, them getting beaten by the tower's resident dragon, and the process repeating itself day in and day out. It was boring.That is, until a new knight steps forward and is determined to help you solely for the sake of helping you. Impressive and different, the knight even refuses your proposal. That just makes you all the more determined to win their heart.





	A Rescued Princess

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N)- Your Name  
> (F/F)- Favorite Fruit
> 
> Wow, you would not believe how long it took me to write this. But I finished it, so yay me. Please, let me know if I did anything wrong.
> 
> As of now, I have no plans on expanding this, so I hope you're all happy with this. :)

You are a princess. Have been one your whole life, in fact. Your parents were the rulers of a large country named Notron and you were the oldest of three. Recently, when you came of age, they sent you away to the family tower to wait for your knight to “save” you from the dragon that guards said tower. It’s not too bad; the tower is large and there are plenty of things to do to keep busy.

“(Y/N)!” A rough female voice yelled from somewhere in the lower tower.

“Yes, Belladonna?!” You shouted back.

“I’m going to the market, did you want anything?”

“Could you get some (F/F)? We’re almost out.”

“Of course, I’ll see you later,” you watch your handmaiden through the window as she leaves.

Belladonna has been your close friend and handmaiden since you were a young teen. The two of you met when you got lost wandering the streets of the capital. You were trying to find your way to the river that runs through the city-it shouldn’t have been so hard, but you were never good with directions-and you wound up in one of the less well-off areas by yourself. While you were silently panicking, someone came up behind you and tapped you on the shoulder. You jerked around in surprise and saw a young teen girl with short, dark brown hair.

That teen was Belladonna. She knew the city like the back of her hand and she helped you find your way both to the river and back to the castle. When you got back to the castle, you asked if Belladonna had a place to stay. She said no so you invited her to stay with you as your handmaiden. She agreed and the two of you have been close since.

You’re happy that she was able to come with you when you left for the tower. Of course, it wasn’t just because she’s your handmaiden that your parents allowed her to go with you when you left. Belladonna is very protective of you and has saved your life more than once with her quick thinking and scarily accurate people reading. Who better to look after you?

You head downstairs to the library to read while you wait for Belladonna to get back. You’re hoping she brings back new books or plants or something interesting.

About an hour later, you hear your handmaiden enter the tower. You go to meet her in the front hall and when she sees you, she gives you a smile.

“Look what I got~!” Belladonna lifted one of the baskets in her arms. In it was a large range of fruits.

“Great!” You smile and help her put the food away.

“I also got some seeds that I thought we could plant,” she held up a few small burlap bags.

“That sounds like fun,” you grab a (F/F), Belladonna grabs some blueberries, and the two of you sit in front of the fireplace. Belladonna starts a fire and settles on her stomach in front of it while you curl up in a cushioned chair.

A few hours later, Belladonna jerks up from her position on the floor and stares intently out the window. You were about to ask her what had her so focused when you heard yelling coming from outside.

“NGAHHHH!! SHOW YOURSELF, DRAGON!”

You and Belladonna share an eye roll as she stands. You follow her to the window, where she jumps out. As she falls, her body changes. Belladonna’s growing body tears apart her clothes, her skin hardens into shiny brown scales, wings sprout from her back, and four horns grow from her head. You wince as you watch the transformation-it looks like it hurts.

She glides the rest of the way towards the knight who is standing with a blue spear in hand. You can’t make out much of the knight other than they seemed to be tall, though your handmaiden definitely dwarfs them. Belladonna lands and raises her head high.

“State your name and business, Knight,” her usually gravelly voice sounds rougher and deeper while a dragon.

“I am Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard and I’m here to save the Princess!” The knight-Undyne-sounds like a female. That’s new. It’s usually males that try to rescue you.

“And where do you hail from, Captain Undyne?”

“Ustrua.”

“Why do you think the Princess needs saving?”

“Word is that Princess (Y/N) cannot leave or rule until she is rescued from the tower,” Undyne gets into a battle stance. “Which is pretty stupid if I’m being honest. But I’m a royal guard, and it’s my duty to help those in need. Regardless of who they are.”

Belladonna gives a nod and looks at you from the corner of her golden eye. You give a firm nod back at her and she sends a grin towards Undyne. You watch as the knight takes a cautionary step back as the dragon approaches.

“Well, Captain, we shall spar. If I deem you worthy, you may take Princess (Y/N) from the tower and return her to her kingdom. If I do not deem you worthy, then you will die.”

“Bring it on, Dragon! NGAAAHHH!” With that shout, Undyne threw the spear that was in her armored hand.

Belladonna dodged it easily and spewed a rather thin stream of fire at the knight. Undyne summoned a barrage of spears seemingly from nowhere-a magic user, then. Definitely new. Half of which were used to deflect the fire while the other half was used as a rapid-fire attack. Belladonna ducked under the attack only to be met with a punch to the nose. She jerked back with an amused snort then whipped her tail at Undyne, nailing her in the chest and sending her into a nearby tree.

Undyne is immediately at her feet again, summoning spears from every direction and launching them at the dragon. Belladonna blocks most of them, though a few do hit her. She takes a deep breath and breathes a larger, hotter jet of fire as she takes to the air. Undyne grows sluggish as she dodges the fire, though she does launch another volley of spears despite her increasing sluggishness.

The two continue to spar for well over an hour. They only stopped when Undyne collapsed in exhaustion. Belladonna landed beside the knight and gently removed her helmet.

“Still conscious, Captain?”

“Don’t...mock me,” Undyne was breathing harshly, trying to catch her breath. “If you’re going to kill me...then do it… I failed to defeat you.”

“On the contrary!” Belladonna tossed her scaley head in a laugh. “You lasted much longer than I expected. You fight well and your motives are true. Come,” she picked up Undyne in a scaly hand and took off in flight, aiming for the room you were in. “You shall meet my princess.”

You step away from the window as Belladonna gently places Undyne on the floor. She shifts back into a human and climbs through the window. She stands beside you and the two of you look at Undyne.

She’s a blue fish monster with bright red hair. Her right eye-the left one is covered with an eyepatch-is yellow and her teeth are long and sharp. Her ear fins are pinned back and her sweaty face is flushed a purple-blue color. You’re confused as to why she’s refusing to look in your direction until you look at Belladonna. Who’s naked. You facepalm.

“Belladonna?”

“Yes, (Y/N)?” She gives you an innocent look.

“Would you please get Captain Undyne some water?”

“Of course!” she turns to leave.

“Don’t forget to dress yourself.”

Belladonna gives you a pout, “Okay.”

Once she leaves, you help Undyne into a sitting position, “I apologize for my handmaiden. She often forgets she’s naked when she shifts between forms.”

“Handmaiden?”

“Yes, she’s been my handmaiden for many years, now.”

“What is she?” Undyne sounds tired and confused.

“A dragon.”

“Impossible. She’s a mage, isn’t she? Dragons can’t speak or change shape.”

“Actually,” Belladonna cuts in, “most dragons _can_ speak your human-monster languages and we all can change what we look like. Though, many don’t like doing it-it’s not a pleasant feeling. And I can assure you, I’m a dragon,” she hands Undyne a large bowl of water. “Here. I figured you would need more water. I’m impressed that you lasted so long with all the fire.”

Undyne gratefully took the bowl and drank most of the water. The rest, she poured down her neck. You decided to formally introduce yourself to the knight.

“I’m Princess (Y/N) of Notron. Oldest of three and heir to the throne. This is Belladonna,” you gesture to Belladonna, who bows at the waist, “my handmaiden and personal guard. It is a pleasure to meet you, Captain Undyne.”

“Likewise, and, please, call me Undyne.” she responds.

“Okay, Undyne. Before we leave, we have to pack some things. We’ll meet you outside,” you and Belladonna leave Undyne to pack your things for the journey back to the capital.

 

You and Belladonna meet with Undyne outside with your things. Belladonna puts her things down and disappears into the stables. She comes back a few minutes later with a horse pulling a small carriage. You put your things in the back with hers and the three of you get in. Belladonna urges the horse forward and you all set off.

“I have to ask,” Undyne says after a while, “why is your handmaiden the dragon who kept you locked in the tower?”

You and Belladonna share a look and laugh before you respond, “I wasn’t _locked_ in the tower. I could technically leave at any time.”

“Then why didn’t you?” She squints at you in confusion.

“I’m following the family tradition. When an heir comes of age, we are sent to the family tower to wait for someone to come ‘save’ us. Whoever is keeping us ‘locked in the tower’ is actually responsible for keeping us safe from the power hungry and greedy. Had Belladonna not already been my handmaiden, one of the family’s personal guards or advisory mages would have been my guard.”

“What does that accomplish?”

“It helps us find a suitable spouse. One that we both like and meets our high standards. Would you marry me?” Undyne hisses with a wince. “Why are you making that face?”

“Look, I like you fine, Princess (Y/N). Especially considering we just met, but I can’t marry you.”

You tilt your head in confusion, “Why can’t you?”

“I’m already married.”

“Really? Huh.”

“That’s all you’re gonna say? You’re not upset that I just told you ‘no’?”

“No, I’m not upset. Though, I _am_ confused as to why you would rescue a princess. Surely you knew that rescuing a princess is akin to a proposal.”

“No, I didn’t know that. I think that that’s more of a human thing. And I wanted to rescue you because it wasn’t fair that you were separated from your family and kingdom.”

You give Undyne a soft smile, “Well, thank you for your honesty, Undyne. Your spouse is lucky to have someone like you.”

“Well, whoever you marry will be lucky to have you.”

“Because I’m heir to the throne?”

“No,” she immediately responded. “It’s because you’re kind, understanding, and keep a level head in awkward situations. You weren’t fazed when I was yelling, when I was dropped through your window, or when Belladonna was just standing naked next to you. Not to mention that you have to be smart to be able to run a country effectively-I saw all of your books and notes when you loaded them up. You’re also very attractive for a human.”

You smile with a small blush, “Thank you.”

Undyne nodded and Belladonna suddenly spoke up, “Why don’t you meet Undyne’s spouse? You already like Undyne, Undyne sort of likes you, maybe you’ll like the spouse and vice-versa. Then you can marry both of them. If you don’t like each other like that, then you could still make friends out of it. It’s a win-win.”

“I don’t know, I don’t want to make things weird for either of them.”

Undyne nudges you with her armored elbow, “Hey, it’s fine. Alphy and I were already talking about opening our relationship to another person. We’ve been together for so long, we feel confident that we can bring someone else into our marriage without it hurting the relationships of anyone involved.”

“Only if you’re sure, I don’t want you to feel like you have to just because you rescued me.”

“I’m sure!” Undyne spoke with confidence. “Though we do need to make a detour to get to my cottage.”

Undyne took the reins from Belladonna and lead the horse down a different path. The carriage arrived at a small cottage a short time later. Undyne got out of the carriage and entered her home while you and Belladonna waited for her. A few minutes later, Undyne left the cottage with a short yellow dinosaur monster trailing nervously behind her.

They stop beside the carriage and you and Alphys study each other. Alphys give you a small, nervous smile which you returned with a grin of your own.

“You’re so cute,” Alphys flushes a bright orange-red and Undyne gives a sharp-toothed grin. “How did you meet each other?

“Damn right, she’s the cutest!” She pulls the even more flushed Alphys to her chest and plants a kiss on her scaly cheek. “We met when I bought some books from her for a friend. She was so helpful and passionate about the books, that I asked her to accompany me to the next festival. She agreed and here we are today.”

“Yeah. I-it was fun,” Alphys tapped her fingertips together nervously. “A-are you really a...um...a p-princess?”

“I am. My name is Princess (Y/N), heir to Notron’s throne.”

“O-oh, wow,” she broke out in a nervous sweat and started worrying her dress between her hands.

“Undyne was able to rescue me from my tower. And I would like to know if both of you would allow me to marry you.”

“O-oh, _wow,_ ” she flushed heavily and grabbed Undyne’s hand with both of hers. “Th-this is just like _Kisses, with Cats_! Y-you even rescued her f-from a _tower._ ”

“Please, don’t feel obligated to agree because Undyne did that. Before you decide to accept my proposal, would you let me take you each out individually and then again with both of you?”

“So three dates total?” you nod in response to Undyne’s question. She pulls Alphys close and the two exchange whispers. They separate after a moment and Undyne grins at you, “Okay! You’re taking me out first.”

You smile, “Sounds good to me.”

You take Undyne and Alphys back to your family tower and Belladonna leads them to the room they’ll stay in for the next few days. While she does this, you think of some things that you could do with the couple. By the time you settle into your bed, you have a few ideas.

* * *

 

Belladonna wakes you early in the morning and you get dressed. She walks with you to the dining area where your guests and breakfast are waiting.

“So, what do you two like to do?” You ask the couple while you eat.

“W-well, I r-really like reading books. A-and learning,” Alphys stutters around her bread.

“I like weapons and playing the piano!” Undyne shouts and slams her cup on the table.

“That’s great!” You smile at them. “Alphys, you should see the library. I can guarantee I have books that you’ve never seen before. Fiction and nonfiction,” Alphys gave you a large smile. “And since I’m taking Undyne out today, I can show her the music room and armory.”

“That sounds so cool! Let’s go!!” Undyne grabs your arm and drags you from the room. You hear Alphys giggle quietly as you leave.

After a minute of Undyne pulling you, you pull out of her grip, “You don’t know where either of the rooms are.”

She flushes and rubs the back of her neck with a chuckle. You take the fish monster’s arm and lead her up the staircase.

“Armory or music room first?”

“Armory for sure!”

You nod and take her to the room. When you enter, Undyne’s mouth drops open in awe. Many different weapons line the walls; longswords, short swords, a few maces, knives of all sizes, and even a few flails. There were also a few suits of armor set up around the room.

“I know there seems to be a lot, but this is actually a pretty small collection.”

She looks at you in shock, “ _Small?_ ”

“Compared to the castle’s armory, yes. Most of these are older than my parents, so for the most part, they’re for show. Do you want to hear the stories behind them?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Undyne stares at you intently and you nod.

You tell her about the weapons; how they were made, who used them, and what they were used for. The battles that were won with them. The people who died wielding them. Undyne was in awe, listening to your stories with rapt attention.

The two of you stayed in the armory until lunch, when Belladonna collected you both. Undyne seemed disappointed that you couldn’t finish the stories and you assured her that you would at a later time.

After lunch, you and Undyne went to the music room. She went straight to the piano, and you tried to find something you wanted to play. You decided on a lyre. Undyne started playing a random tune on the piano, you started playing with her. The both of you fumbled while playing and laughed at the mistakes. You would ask her to play from some sheet music, she would, and you would compliment her. She’d ask you to play and when you did, she would clap.

After a while, you asked her to play while you sang. She agreed with a bright smile.

The song started slowly, and you came in a few moments later.

( [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZW25nrh-mxo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZW25nrh-mxo) if you wanna check it out. It's a good song.)

 _Silver light,_  
_She turned her face up to the starlit sky_  
_And on this night began to wonder why._  
_She knew that soon the day would come._  
  
_Born to be_  
_An heir of beauty and serenity._  
_Into this world she entered quietly._  
_To her surprise, she was the one._  
  
_Destiny was close behind her,_  
_Phantom of borrowed life._  
_And the sea was a reminder;_  
_Mirror of given light._  
  
_Then one day,_  
_The sign she'd waited for in skies of grey_  
_Traversed a winding road and came her way._  
_She found the love she hoped she would._  
  
_But she knew_  
_That she had promises to stay true to._  
_The dormant daughter of the silver moon._  
_Then all at once she understood._  
  
_Destiny was close behind her_  
_Phantom of borrowed life._  
_And the sea was a reminder;_  
_Mirror of given light_  
  
_From the sky_  
_She watched the life_  
_She'd known she would leave behind._  
_Said goodbye_  
_And gave her people_  
_Life through her sacrifice._

The song ends and you and Undyne are both tearing up, though Undyne’s trying harder to hide it.

“That song always gets me, but I love it,” you smile, wiping away a tear. “Let’s do something more upbeat, now.”

“Beautiful, but a tear-jerker. Upbeat sounds great to combat that!”

The two of you continue to play for each other until long after the sun sets. Eventually, your hunger drives both of you to stop and find something to eat. On the way to the dining room, you and Undyne talk. Mostly about what it’s like being the captain of the royal guard. You’re laughing when you enter the dining room-she was telling you about a very determined skeleton’s attempts to join the guard-and Alphys and Belladonna look up from their food at you.

“How was the date?” Belladonna asked as she made you and Undyne a plate.

“It was awesome!” Undyne launched into a rant about the history of the weapons that you told her about and about how it was fun being able to relax and play music for hours.

Alphys was smiling at her wife, happily listening to Undyne talk about her date.

You finish your food and stand, “Well, I’m happy that you liked our date, Undyne. I’m excited about our date tomorrow, Alphys. Goodnight you two.”

The couple bid you goodnight, and you headed to bed.

 

You wake early the next morning and head to the kitchen, where Belladonna is still preparing breakfast. You set the table as she finishes up.

“Nervous about your date today?” She asks.

“Not today’s date, no,” you respond. “But tomorrow’s, yes. What am I going to _do_ with both of them?”

Belladonna thinks for a moment, “Are you open to suggestions?”

“Definitely.”

“As I recall, there is a harvest festival taking place a few villages north of here. Take them there. There’s bound to be a lot that the three of you can do together.”

“That’s a great idea! But…” you trail of in disappointment. “It would take too long to get there.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” You tilt your head at Belladonna in confusion. She scoffs, “I’m a _dragon_ , remember? More than fast enough to get you there in an hour-- _tops_."

“You’re right! How could I forget?” She shrugs at you. “Would you be okay with carrying us, though?”

“Anything for you, Princess (Y/N),” she snickers as you flush in embarrassment at her formality. “Though I really don’t mind. You land creatures need to experience more of the sky.”

Belladonna was dishing up the food when Alphys and Undyne walked in. Everyone laughed and talked while they ate. When everyone was done, you grabbed Alphys’s arm and lead her out of the dining room.

Even from the staircase, you could here Undyne’s enthusiastic, “I WANT A REMATCH! NO DRAGON FORM THIS TIME!”

You could only assume that your handmaiden agreed because you could see Undyne waiting impatiently outside through one of the windows. You and Alphys shared a look and giggled.

The two of you enter the tower’s library and Alphys looked at you, confused.

“I thought it would be nice to relax and read for a while.”

Alphys sighed in relief, “O-oh, thank stars. I w-was hoping for something quiet like this.”

The two of you spend a few hours in the library, reading and having small conversations about the books. Around noon, you and Alphys pause with reading and get lunch. There are two plates on the table and you and Alphys share a smile when you hear Undyne and Belladonna still sparring outside.

“So,” you pause in between bites and look at your companion, “what kind of things do you like learning about?”

“A-anything and everything, r-really,” she smiled brightly. “A-as long as it’s new a-and interesting.”

“How do you feel about plants?”

“I like them, b-but I only know the b-bare minimum about a handful o-of species.”

“Great!” You and Alphys finish eating and you grab her arm to lead  her out of the room. “I have something that I’m sure you would love to see.”

The two of you pass Undyne and Belladonna and wave at the sparring pair. In response, Undyne suplexes a boulder _-what?_ Where did she get a boulder??-and Belladonna uses the distraction to tackle her to the ground with a cackle. You and Alphys laugh as they go back to fighting.

You lead Alphys to the back of the tower, where a small building sits hidden in the tower’s shadow and some large bushes. The building is made primarily of glass, with sturdy gray-brown wood holding the panes together. Alphys’s mouth drops open when you open the door and let her step inside.

“Plants are really more Belladonna’s passion, but I know enough about the plants in here that I can teach you a few things,” you rub the back of your neck nervously. “If you want to know more, though, you’ll have to speak with Belladonna.”

“O-oh, _wow_ ,” she breathed in awe. “I-I would _love_ to learn.”

You smile brightly and start showing Alphys the different plants, starting with the small group of geraniums that were sitting near the entrance.

 

As you were listing off facts about the plants you know, Alphys admired them and asked questions. You answered what you could and let Alphys know when you didn’t have the answer so that she could ask Belladonna later.

The two of you spent the remainder of the day in the greenhouse, only realizing how late it was when you had to strain your eyes in order to see halfway decent. You and Alphys stumble out of the packed space and back into the tower.

Belladonna and Undyne are at the table eating when you and Alphys come in. Undyne stands and sweeps her wife into a fierce hug.

“How was your date?!”

“I-it was great!” Alphys excitedly told Undyne about what she did with you as everyone ate.

You rose when everyone was done, “Well, we have one more date tomorrow and it’s going to be the most tiring, so get some rest. See you two tomorrow, sleep well.” You smile as Alphys and Undyne bid you goodnight and Belladonna collects everyone’s dishes.

* * *

 

You wake up early the next morning and help Belladonna make a big breakfast. You two are setting the food out when Alphys and Undyne come in.

“Are you two ready for today?” You smile at the couple as they get their food and begin to eat.

“ _Hell, yeah_!” Undyne yelled around the strawberry tart stuffed in her mouth. Alphys nodded in agreement. “What’re we doing?”

“It’s a surprise,” Belladonna snickered as you said this. “Just be sure to eat your fill.”

Alphys and Undyne nodded and Belladonna left to go pack some necessities. You chatted with the pair as you all ate and when they were done, you invited them to relax with you outside. The three of you sat under one of the trees surrounding your tower and relaxed.

Around an hour later, Belladonna approached your small group carrying a rather large rucksack and quilt. She handed both items to you and shifted to her dragon form. Undyne and Alphys sat in shock as you tied the quilt around the base of Belladonna’s neck and the rucksack around her middle.

“A-are we going t-to _ride_ Belladonna?” Alphys asked nervously, wringing her hands.

“Yes, we’ll get there much faster if we ride her.”

“I-is it r-really that far?”

“It is,” you confirmed. “Don’t worry, riding a dragon is a lot like riding a horse. It’s all in the balance. I’ll help you up.”

“I’ll walk before flying, so that the two of you can get the feel of riding,” Belladonna reassured the couple as you helped Alphys onto her back.

“THIS IS GOING TO BE SO _COOL_!!” Undyne shouted as she jumped behind her wife. One of her webbed hands wrapped around Alphys’s middle and the other gripped the quilt beneath them.

You took the spot in front of Alphys and the monster wrapped her arms around you.

“Is everyone settled?” Belladonna turned her head to view the three of you from the corner of her eye. You all nodded and she started to walk.

Her pace was sedate at first, though she gradually sped up.

After 20 minutes of her galloping, Belladonna called out, “You ready for the air?”

“HELL YEAH!” Undyne answered for the three of you.

With a woop, Belladonna jumped high into the air. As she jumped, her large, tawny wings thrust down in a powerful stroke. With each wingbeat, the higher you rose. You could hear Alphys give a panicked giggle as she buried her head between your shoulder blades. Undyne gave an excited shout and nudged her wife to look at the view. You heard Alphys give an awed gasp and you smiled.

Belladonna flew for another hour before she started to descend. She landed on the outskirts of the forest. The three of you got down and you pulled out a small bag from the rucksack.

“Just follow the road and you’ll get to the village within ten minutes,” Belladonna said as she curled up in the sun.

“Aren’t you coming?” Undyne asked, confused.

“Nah, I’ll sunbathe here for awhile and catch up to you lovebirds later.”

“W-what is someone sees y-you?”

“They’ll think I’m a log unless they get too close. Even if they figure out I’m a dragon, they’ll leave me alone. We’re common enough around here and we don’t like to cause unnecessary trouble.”

“Besides,” you add, “Belladonna can take care of herself.”

Your handmaiden gave an amused snort and gestured with her snout for you to leave, “I’ll be fine. Go have fun.”

The three of you set off for the village.

Before long, you could hear music and screams of delight coming from up ahead. The three of you picked up your pace and made it into the village sooner than you originally thought.

All around the small village, there were baskets of fresh fruits and vegetables. Musicians were scattered about wherever you looked, with each one playing a different song that mixed together with a pleasant hum of energy and joy. Children were running around, playing various games and singing to the music. The adults were dancing and handing out food to everyone they could. There was a storyteller sitting by one of the lute players, who was weaving a compelling story with the music to a group of children. You, Undyne, and Alphys all shared a look and a smile before walking through the crowds.

You and Undyne decided to try bobbing for apples as Alphys watched on, amused. You went first. It wasn’t that easy, but you managed to catch an apple between your teeth by shoving the apple to the bottom of the barrel with your face then grabbing it. You come back up soaked, but victorious. Undyne laughs at you and Alphys grabs a nearby towel to hand to you.

“Thank you,” Alphys turns red as you wring out your hair.

Undyne cackles, “My turn!”

She shoves her face into the water so hard that everyone within two feet of the barrel was splashed with flying water. You and Alphys spit out some water and giggle. Undyne comes up not a minute later with two apples in her mouth. She gives one to Alphys and the three of you dry off and enjoy eating the apples.

As you eat your apple, you buy a few things for your dates. Alphys get a few local books and a scarf that’s charmed to change colors. Undyne got a nice hatchet and an ocarina, which she hadn’t stopped playing since you handed it to her.

The day continues on like this, the three of you enjoying each other’s company and having fun doing all you can from dancing to eating. While you were dancing, you spot Belladonna-fortunately clothed-playing the lute with the other musicians. She noticed you and gestured towards the fields near the village where you could just make out a group of people setting up wood for a bonfire. You grin and grab Undyne’s and Alphys’s hands and start leading them towards the field. When you get there, the three of you help with the wood and kindling.

The sun is starting to set by the time you’re done. A few fire monsters light the fire and everyone cheers as the fire grows. Some musicians start playing and many people resume their dancing. After dancing some more, you, Undyne, and Alphys laid in the grass and watched the stars. The three of you ended up being lulled to sleep by the sounds of everyone around you.

 

Belladonna nudges the three of you awake some time later. You don’t know how late it is, but most of the festival goers are gone, with only a few still moving about. Your small group started towards the forest where Belladonna changed. You retied the rucksack around her middle and the quilt around the base of her neck. All of the new items were placed in the rucksack and you all climbed onto Belladonna. She took off into the sky and the three of you admired the sky as you glided along.

“So, do you accept my proposal?” You question the pair hopefully.

Undyne and Alphys share a look, silently communicating with each other. Then Undyne gives you a large grin and Alphys gives you a small, warm smile.

“Yeah, we do.”

You widely smile and turn in place startling your new partners, who look at you worriedly, hoping you don’t fall. While facing them, you lean forward and give both of them a kiss on their cheeks. They both flush and look away as you laugh and turn back around. You give a small smile into the night sky, and start discussing the future with your fiance’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the ending didn't feel rushed.  
> Thank you for reading! Please, leave me a comment, I love reading them and knowing what you think.
> 
> Have a request? Let me know! I would probably write it.


End file.
